gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WikisEditor
__TOC__ RE You are not part of the GTA Wiki staff. That includes the false made-up job-- peacekeeper Af1105 02:15, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re Im just clarifying, Owen doesnt have any right to start his own job whitch is bannable. All his "jobs" are due to be deleted. BTW only admins can delete messages, i did not delete your messages. Af1105 14:22, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: re I have the right to enforce, not you or owen. I do not like your attitude. Show me some respect, turbo. Af1105 22:02, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Careful I smell incivility here.WikisEditor 22:10, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Ok. Thanks for your patience and I've given you admin rights. Please be sure to let us know if you have questions, and remember if you need help with vandalism you can always contact the Volunteer Spam Task Force (VSTF Wiki) for help as well. Good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 01:08, April 9, 2011 (UTC) congratulations on adopting GTAW. Thanks but I don't know who you are as you didn't sign, but I want to have Bureaucrats rights not just admin.WikisEditor 13:11, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I still wish to patrol here I will alert you to any vandalism or spam thats needs totaking care of ps if you need any hrlp give me a holer Owen1983 13:12, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ok.WikisEditor 13:14, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Aerial View Like the picture in the page "Liberty City Police Department Headquarters" Its a picture of the HQ from an aerial view, how did you get that? Grand Theft Wiki content Just to say that we, on Grand Theft Wiki, have already sent a take down request to Wikia for the AMCo. Headquarters article. That is why I left a message on that articles talk page and have added messages on other articles you've directly copied over, which we will also be sending take down requests for. A-Dust 21:15, April 10, 2011 (UTC) He was blocked for 3 days for something small, i can't remember why, but it was for something he kept on doing repeatably despite the fact that an admin had told him not to on multiple occassions, he then started sending me and him abusinve messages such as the one's you saw here and many more, he was also saying he was going to vandalise the wiki so i blocked him forever, he revieced a global block for the messages and the comments about my deceased mother. Tom Talk 16:13, April 13, 2011 (UTC) It's hard to believe that that was him actually trying to convince me to unblock him. Tom Talk 19:01, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure, i'm currently a bureaucrat at the Mafia Wiki and L.A. Noire Wiki so i know how to do everything, i'm also a big fan of the GTA series. Tom Talk 19:06, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure, i'd like to help with the wiki, i want to make it into the wiki it once was before the new skin came in and the staff left. Tom Talk 19:17, April 13, 2011 (UTC) That makes sense, they've all moved and won't be coming back so there is no need for them to have the rights. Tom Talk 19:22, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Just put content from this article was taken from grandtheftwiki.com at the bottom of the article, you can write it small and i doubt anyone will even notice but it is very important that you avoid copyright issues, i had a similar problem on the L.A. Noire wiki when it first started out, we put leaked info on our wiki and Take Two Interactive told us to get rid of it, its a lot easier to just do as they say even if you don't agree with it. Tom Talk 21:27, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Just do what i said to do, its a lot easier than changing all the text. Tom Talk 13:57, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I really suggest .... ... you read the licensing agreement. In fact, from reading it, it actually requires more than what I placed there. Rappy 17:57, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :I think you should ask wikia staff if the thing at the bottom is good enough, it should be but its best to check with them. Tom Talk 18:05, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't worry. I did that for you. Revert my edit. I was looking at this backwards (as in what Wikia requires based on content taken from them, not what grandtheftwiki requires) On their licensing page it states they only need to link to the site. What you had originally will work. Chances are that GTW will change their licensing demands after this. It is unclear that if that happens if you will be required to change everything you have attributed already. This will be a question for Creative Commons at that point. Rappy 18:15, April 15, 2011 (UTC) That pic you uploaded for the AMC.co bldg was from that one mission where you had to clear the Diablos out of the Red Light District in Portland island. BigJ1992 23:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) BigJ1992 Apr 15, 2011 4:30 p.m Since you want to make a new administartion full of users who want to hel the wiki i thought i should suggest Haruhi Suzumiya, he seems like a good user and he is trying to help the wiki, i'm looking for potential admins to replace the old one's, if i find anyone else i'll let you know. Tom Talk 12:09, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Write it at the bottom of the image page. Tom Talk 15:27, April 16, 2011 (UTC) We probably do, but i think we have covered all the main things like missions, locations, characters etc. Tom Talk 16:29, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. We like to spotlight wikis that are stable and not in the middle of changing administration, etc. Please ask again in a month or two when things on GTA have settled down a little bit. -- Wendy (talk) 18:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Admins Yes, please, although you wouldn't expect me to be here 24/7, but I'd help out whenever I have the chance. Haruhi Suzumiya 06:12, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah thanks for the welcome didn't catch your name? Is there a page of wiki rules? Tom Talk 20:14, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. Tom Talk 14:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure if these rules are already mentioned but if there not i think they should be and i think we need a rules page rather than just the Policy category. The Rules #No vandalism, hacking or spamming. #No inappropriate images or videos. #No intimidating, aggressive or threatening behaviour towards other users. #No discrimination or abuse towards members or other people. #Do not post copyright text or images. #No sock-puppetry or user impersonation. #No CAPS LOCK, you don’t need to use capital letters to get a point across. #Unless its obvious vandalism assume the user is trying to contribute positively to this Wiki (if you spot any vandalism please contact an active Admin or other staff). #No fan fiction, this is not a Fanon wiki, if you wish to make up fictional stories about GTA use the Fanon Wiki. #Always sign your comments with 4 tildes (~) / do not edit other people's talk pages without their consent, an exception may be made for formatting errors which disrupt the flow of the talk page. #Preview you edit before you publish it, make sure you haven’t made a mistake such as forgetting to start a sentence with a capital letter or forgetting to end a sentence with a full stop. Not every rule is mentioned in the above list; some are obvious and should not need to be mentioned. Please give your thoughts. Tom Talk 12:43, April 20, 2011 (UTC) On Copyright Hi WikisEditor, I saw your Articles Policy page, and just wanted to point out that this is not entirely accurate: "...it can be copied and pasted to the wiki from another website, but when doing so, there should be a section "Heading 2" at the bottom of the copied article with a tittle of "Source" and under it a text "Article source" that text should be linked to the website it was copied from..." The rules for borrowing content are very different depending on who you borrow it from. The wiki you borrowed from in those cases happened to have a copyright statement that stated you could use the content as long as you linked back to their site. Many other sources consider any kind of copying a form of stealing, and can threaten legal action. Please be aware of your content sources, and create original content wherever possible. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:53, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Possible admins I've got another 2 possible admins, Gtafan310, he's got a lot of GTA knowledge and edits pretty much everyday, and Owen1983 he's an experienced admin and has been trying to help this wiki, and is Haruhi Suzumiya an admin? Tom Talk 13:48, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Did you ask Haruhi Suzumiya? Tom Talk 13:52, April 22, 2011 (UTC) So is he an admin now? Tom Talk 13:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I was just scrolling down you talk page and i spotted his reply, "Yes, please, although you wouldn't expect me to be here 24/7, but I'd help out whenever I have the chance. Haruhi Suzumiya 06:12, April 17, 2011 (UTC)" Tom Talk 14:06, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Owen1983 said yes :) Tom Talk 14:29, April 22, 2011 (UTC) It seems like were getting a good team together, hopefully 5, if Gtafan310 accepts, will be enough and the old admins can have there unneeded rights taken from them. Also i had a word with gboyers, the owner of the Grand Theft Wiki and he is fine with everything now and the copyright thing is no longer and issue :) Tom Talk 21:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I doubt they'd ever want to come back, i'm just glad were on good terms with them. Tom Talk 21:31, April 22, 2011 (UTC) It seems pretty pointless so i think we should get rid of it, also Gtafan310 said he doesn't think he's ready to be an admin due to it been too much responsibility. Tom Talk 10:54, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I've got rid of the category and taken it off of the pages :) Tom Talk 11:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) re:locked page becuase ahmed and tahir are not saudis,there is no proof for that Moe harthi 16:59, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok, i only just noticed that message. Tom Talk 14:05, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Why did you restore the Hermanos Forelli page, he doesn't exist. Tom Talk 00:27, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I deleted Pedestian Dialogue (GTA IV) because it was identicle to the article Pedestrian Dialogue in GTA IV which you created. Tom Talk 16:27, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, then we could put a link to it on the main page so users won't write it on here and will go there, sounds good :) Tom Talk 16:46, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Reply I know :) I been reading this wiki for years, so I know the situation. As for Tom being an admin, I am glad, he is a good editor. Dan the Man 1983 17:05, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :You mean the GTA fanon wiki? Dan the Man 1983 17:09, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::It's a good idea. A user from Bully Wiki adopted the Bully Fanon wiki. Dan the Man 1983 17:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Up to them really and they had their reasons. I don't really have a comment on it to be honest. Dan the Man 1983 17:19, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah Bully wiki is very quiet. Mind you it has never been an active wiki, and it is practically finished. Dan the Man 1983 17:31, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::Okay, thanks! Dan the Man 1983 17:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) It says you deleted them. Tom Talk 21:43, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks Dan the Man 1983 10:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Deleting pages At the top of each page there is a button called edit and there is an arrow this is drop down menu all users see this but the contents very a normal user may see only one tab advanced users see history and rename admins on the other hand see history rename protect and delete click delete then you will see another page were you can ad a reason then click OK then your done --Owen1983 10:41, May 13, 2011 (UTC). I'm not sure how to get rid of that, i'll try and find out. Tom Talk 12:14, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Name Origin? Some cars have funny names. Maybe we can use a name origin space? C0DESUB 14:41, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Is it true that you can control more than 7 gangs on GTA SA Can you also tell me what the cheats is for GTA SA thanks Thanks for the welcome! I've been editing wiki's for a while (semi-avid on the Fallout wikis and the elder scrolls wiki @ uesp.net), so I'll definitely try and be as helpful as I can on this one as well :) I'm slowly replaying through the game (this time with the wiki because I am a 100% completionist, same with Fallout and TES) so I'd probably just update sporadically on things I notice or think will be a good addition. Thank you! Flypanam 02:59, May 14, 2011 (UTC) The page seems fine. Tom Talk 09:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC)